El día en que Roderich dejo de ser el mismo
by hikari sumeragi
Summary: Esa mañana todo parecía normal...normal hasta que noto que el señorito estaba dormido y era mas tarde de su hora habitual para levantarse...eso fue el desencadenante para una serie de eventos extraños...muy extraños...Semi-Au/One-shot Fic de Regalo para mi linda Audy!


Hey, you!

Buenas, Hikari-chan trayéndoles este one-shot –deja vu?- que está escrito con todo el amor y agradecimiento de mi corazón~ Para una chica muy, muy especial….

La mejor de las ussers de Gilbert y una prusiana de corazón Audy! Quien hasta se tomo la molestia de enseñarme pasó a paso como rolear…aunque bueno, nunca seré tan buena como ella…n.n

Audy mein love~ (anda la combinación alemán-ingles) Muchas gracias por todo y más que nada por dejarme ser amiga de alguien como tú, de verdad gracias por soportarme y eso…gracias n.n

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers, World Series y Beautiful World le pertenecen a Himaruya-sama!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-El dia en que Roderich dejo de ser el mismo-**

(Hetalia Axis Powers, One-shot)

Su des sincronizado reloj interno lo despertó faltando quince minutos para las diez, bastante tarde de la hora habitual a la que el señorito acostumbraba levantarlo.

Algunas veces suavemente.

Otras, la mayoría, poniendo contra su oído cualquier pieza de Mozart a todo volumen.

Se estiro perezosamente e incorporándose de la cama procedió a ponerse su bata color plomo, esperando encontrar al castaño en algún lugar de la gran casa preparado para soltarle una letanía sobre cómo aprovechar el tiempo…y que el tiempo esto…y el tiempo lo otro.

Pero, algo extraño paso.

O a la naturaleza se le habia dado por poner el sol de las diez a las seis de la mañana, o de verdad estaba alucinando, pues en su lado de la cama aun estaba el austriaco hecho un ovillo y descansando su cabeza en una mano.

En la misma posición en la que solía dormir.

Gilbert se extraño.

¿Acaso Rode estaba enfermo?

Pero por que, si estaban en plena primavera y además se habia asegurado de cobijarlo bien después de sus actividades apasionadas de la noche.

¿Qué pasaba?

¿Era una especie de broma?

—Rode, hey…Rode— comenzó a susurrarle en el oído mientras le picaba una mejilla.

—Mmmh…

—Rode…son ya las diez, anda despiértate…

—…

—Rode…

Como respuesta el otro solo se tapo completamente con las cobijas y se volteo de lado, no queriendo ser sacado del mundo de Morfeo.

Una albina ceja de Gilbert tembló.

¡Que demonios pasaba!

Pensando en lo único que podía sacar a alguien de la cama, corrió hacia el cuarto contiguo y trayendo consigo el reproductor de música del de lentes, subió el volumen a una de las piezas de la larga lista de autores con apellidos de muchas letras.

La pieza salió fuertemente, haciendo que la persona en la cama brincara del susto y cayera al piso.

— ¿Que es lo que te pasa?— dijo el otro sobándose el golpe

—Eso mismo digo yo, ¿Te sucede algo?

— ¿Que? No, claro que no, y ya quita esa música molesta…de verdad que no entiendo cómo le puede gustar a alguien eso…

Mu-mu-mu-mu….Música Molesta!

Ok, algo serio pasaba…algo muy, muy serio…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tras media hora de convencer al otro de que bajara a desayunar, el albino estaba sentado a la mesa viendo como el otro se comportaba.

En serio, ¿Que pasaba?

Roderich Edelstein, el señorito perfección, estaba aun con el pijama puesto, el cabello desaliñado y los codos sobre la mesa, picando su plato de fruta.

Comiendo extrañamente primero las rebanadas de fresa y reservando las de melón.

— ¿Qué?— le pregunto de pronto el castaño

—…

— ¿Tengo algo en la cara o que?

—…

—Deja de mirarme asi…es molesto…

—Roderich

—Gilbo

— ¡Gilbo!— exclamo sorprendido

— ¿Asi te llamas no?

—Bueno si pero…tu nunca me llamas asi, te has declarado rotundamente en contra de los apodos…

— ¿A si?

— ¡Sí! Porque Toño y Fran me llaman asi…

—Toño y Fran…

— ¡España y Francia!

—Son buenos tipos…

Concluyo para seguir comiendo frutas de su plato, siendo observado por el otro, quien no podía creer lo que acababa de decir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Algo está mal, muy, muy, muy, muy, bastante mal.

Ya ni siquiera sabía cuántas veces habia dicho eso en lo que iba del dia.

Y es que el estado del austriaco empeoraba.

¡Habia dicho que deberían vender el piano de la casa para irse de vacaciones!

Desde cuando Rode quería gastar dinero en algo innecesario

…

Y vender el piano ¡El piano!

Después habia estado el plan de aventarle bolitas de papel mojadas con saliva a Vash.

¡Que no eran amigos!

Que pasaba con el señorito que habia dicho que la saliva solo debía salir de la boca para sellar el pegamento de los sobres para cartas.

Y eso era poco, ya que ese dia Roderich usaba uno de sus pantalones de mezclilla y una playera amarilla bastante simple, que juraba nunca haber visto en la vida.

…

Acaso le habían cambiado la personalidad al otro.

¡Que pasaba!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Sí Australia me escuchaste bien— le decía por teléfono Edelstein a alguien al otro lado de la línea— Me interesa bastante aprender a surfear…si, si….si…ok, no vemos entonces…

—Rode…

—Siempre he querido aprender a surfear…

—¡Pero tú odias los deportes extremos!

— ¡Claro que no!

— ¡Que si!

Ok, era suficiente

— ¡Ya basta! Roderich que te pasa, este no eres tu…me estas asustando— tomándolo por los hombros

—…

— ¡Dime que pasa!

—…

—¡Dimelo!

— ¡Te diré que pasa!— soltándose de su agarre— ¡Pasa que cierta persona frente a mí se puso a quejarse de lo estirado y aburrido que es su novio, con sus amigos!¡Pasa que ya estoy harto de que creas que no me divierto! ¡Pasa que odio la forma en que me dejas de lado cuando haces algo con los demás! ¡Pasa que me he estado esforzando todo el dia por ser lo que no soy!...Y tú crees que estoy enfermo!

—…

— ¡El que está mal aquí eres tu Gilbert!

— ¡Bravo!

— ¿Ah?

— ¡Usaste mi nombre otra vez!

— ¡Escucha cuando los demás te hablan! ¡Idiota!

El albino tomo entre sus brazos al castaño, sintiendo como el otro se acoplaba a su cuerpo y lentamente se tranquilizaba.

—Rode, sabes que todo lo que digo son puras mentiras…

—Pues parecía bastante verdadero cuando se lo dijiste a Antonio y Francis…

— ¿España y Francia?

—Y no, no son buenos tipos…al menos no para tu educación…

—Ese es mi Rode…

—Gilbert…

—Mh

— ¿De verdad soy tan aburrido?

—Lo eres…

—…

—Pero asi es como te amo…y como quiero que seas…

—…

—…

—…indecente…

Permanecieron abrazados, hasta que el austriaco se dio cuenta de que debía cancelar con Australia, ni en un millón de año aceptaría aprender algo tan peligroso como surfear.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente, apenas el reloj marco las 9:15, Gilbert fue despertado por el estridente sonido del los violines de Otoño de Vivaldi.

Y el pensamiento de que tal vez, el Roderich del dia anterior…no era tan malo como parecía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Haha, vendamos el piano!

Ya me imagino la cara de WTF! De Gilbert..n.n

Bueno, este fue mi one-shot especial para mi especial Audy, de verdad espero que te haya gustado y lo hayas disfrutado.

Tu y todos los que lo hayan leído...n.n

De nuevo muchísimas gracias por ser tan genial conmigo, y lo de usar armaduras de muchachote aun sigue en pie! Te quiero Audy y mucho! –Lanzándole besitos-

¿Reviews? n.n


End file.
